The Gaps Between this World and the Next
by Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun
Summary: There are gaps, giant gaps that separate us from the mentally unwell. But if we looked closely enough, we'd see the small bridges holding the gaps together. For Lovino and Alfred, who are millions of miles apart, the gaps are the only things keep them from loneliness. But what they don't know, is that there's something in the gaps, something sinister, waiting to be freed.


_**Sam-Chan: Yep... I'm starting another multi-chapter story~! Please don't hurt me! I've got family in y'alls country! And this idea just WOULDN'T leave me alone. So, before I start ranting 'n' stuff, i'm going to stop here. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...**_

_**Warnings: Human AU, Mental Hospital, bad language, mentioned death and etc..**_

* * *

_Tap..Tap, Tap...Tap Tap Tap..._

Was what nineteen year old Alfred F. Jones heard every single day. The tapping would come on and off, but Alfred somehow knew the exact moment of both the coming on and the shutting off of it. He didn't remember the last time he saw daylight, or smelled the flowers, or felt the grass on his feet. He only had fragments of the thing he did to land himself in here. Wherever 'here' was.

There...there was a fire.

_"Alfred! Run! Get Salem, Helen and Miami and run! I'm goin' to help Pa save the catt'le!_

And he ran.. He got those three kids he didn't know. Two were girls and one was a boy.

_"Alfie, where's Austin?" _

H-he remembered answering the little girl as they ran. There were also screams, loud and terrible screams coming from everywhere. And there was smoke, lots of smoke. It slowed him down.

_"Alfie, we gotta keep moving! Don't fall asleep, silly." The other little girl had said. _

He couldn't keep up, and everything went black..

"Alfred. Alfred-lad, I brought you something to eat." A new voice in the room said. Alfred didn't respond, but kept on staring at the wall in front of him, not moving a muscle. Arthur Kirkland sighed sadly. His nephew had been like that for four straight days. He hoped this wouldn't last longer than all the other times this happened. The screaming and crying, as bad as they were, still allowed Alfred to eat, but when he was like this, he didn't do anything besides sit up and stare straight at the wall in front of himself. Arthur mind tried to make him remember times before this had happened. When Alfred would run and play with other children and not have a care in the world. When Miami, Helen, Salem and Austin were alive, and they all used to play together, and Mayble and Charles watched them from their old-fashioned porch. But, that was over now, they were dead and Alfred was now...mentally unwell. He would never dare and say insane, it would only make the situation look worst.

Not that it wasn't that way in the first place.

"Dr. Arthur, one of the nurses are requesting your assistance in room number 12, floor B." A voice said. Arthur turned around to find out that the voice belonged to Kiku Honda, his co-worker. Getting up from the chair he was sitting in, Arthur followed Kiku to where the nurse was, giving one last look to his nephew before leaving...

One day... He hoped. Alfred would get better.

One day...

* * *

Moving along the bustling streets of Spain, Feliciano Vargas was focused on one thing.

Visiting his fratello, Lovino Vargas..

Getting off the crowded streets, Feliciano hurried into the big building and quickly went up the stairs. Making his way to the room his brother was in, he spotted Dr. Antonio Fernández Carriedo, a good friend of his and his fratello. Catching the doctor's attention, Feliciano cast a hopeful glance at Antonio, but was met with a gloomy one.

"Is he... Getting any better?" Feliciano asked. Though he inwardly cursed himself for asking the same question. The damned question only reopened his and Antonio's wounds, causing more pain and suffering than what was needed.

"No Felice, no." Antonio said, his voice cracked. As he swallowed a lump of sorrow in his throat, he and Feliciano walked into Lovino's room, only to find in in the same position as they did four days ago. As they left the room, Feliciano clutched onto Antonio's shoulder, crying into it.

"Mi dispiace! It's mio fault. I should had been by his side! I should had been by his side. And now, he's like that!" Feliciano said in between weeps. Antonio felt hot tears rolling down his face as well. As he knew he was also to blame.

"No Felice! Lo siento! If I had been watching you two, than this would had never happened. If I could have warned you two.." Antonio said, his tears now dripping onto his shirt. The two sat there, weeping bitterly. Wishing for things that they knew could never change.

* * *

At twenty-three years old, Lovino Vargas could complain that his life was shit, but for some reason, he didn't want to anymore. The reason was Alfred F. Jones, his..sort of friend. They had been talking with each for four days straight. There wasn't much else to do in the giant building which had no other people but themselves. Well, as far as they knew... It was nice to talk to someone for the first time in...a _long _while. And though Alfred was an idiota, he wasn't a bastardo or a wimp like some people that were in fuzzy memories he kept in the back of his head. At the moment, Lovino was presently looking for the wheat-blonde idiota on the second floor of this seemly never ending-floor, building. He found the other calling out his name from the other side of the hall. He quickly ran towards the calls, though he felt embarrassed as he came closer.

_Well, that's what loneliness can do to you._ Lovino thought to himself. When he spotted the goofy American, he called out his name, immediately getting the hyper male's attention.

"Lovi! You're back!" The hyper male exclaimed. Lovino blushed at the other's words.

"Yeah. No shit idiota. I _did_ say I'd be back." Lovino replied sarcastically, shaking his head at the other male's nonsense.

"I know, but sometimes... In my dreams. People leave and they never come back, but everything seems so real... Like, it really-"

"Happened." Lovino finished. He now felt a little sorry for being sarcastic to the other, since he knew exactly what he meant.

"Yep.. So, how was your day Lovi?" Alfred asked, now back to his usual happy-go-lucky self. Lovino sighed at the other's sudden mood change, but answered the question anyway.

"Lame. The same two guys keep coming into the room, and start to cry at the sight of me. But they both look very familiar for some reason."

"Really? 'Cause the same guy with the really large eyebrows keeps coming into my room. I have no idea who he is, but he always seems depressed. Sometimes he appears in my dreams, but he looks a lot happier." Alfred said, gaining Lovino's interest.

"Your dreams... They're really vivid..? And usually end at a certain spot every time you dream them?"

"Yeah.. How did you know?"

"Because... I have dreams like that as well." Lovino answered.

"Wow! That's kinda, sorta...cool?" Alfred said, amazed.

"Hey Lovi.."

"Yes idiota?"

"This might sound funny, but... Do you ever think, that there may be more people like us?"

"S-sometimes." Lovino answered.

Neither of them noticed the silhouette watching them in the shadows...

* * *

_**Sam-Chan: So, what did you guys think? As for those OCs that didn't even have five seconds of 'screen time', they will be back 'n' stuff, just as more memories. I got the of the names from some of the cities in the US, like: Salem, MA... Austin, TX, Miami, FL and Helen, GA~! In which I've only been to three out of four... Mayble is a spelling of Mabel i just made up :3**_

_**Translations: **_

_**Italian: **_

_**Idiota (Idiot)**_

_**Bastardo (Bastard)**_

_**Fratello (Brother) **_


End file.
